Various types of levels and measuring instruments are used by craftsmen, such as construction workers, paper hangers, carpenters and hobbyists. A need often arises for marking at least two points on a surface such that the two points are horizontally or vertically oriented to each other or the line is vertically or horizontally leveled. Additionally, a line may need to be drawn or a measurement may be required between the leveled points. Craftsmen, such as paper hangers, may also desire a straightedge to serve as a cutting guide.